leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Tarot Deck - League of Legends Edition
Champion splash arts and the rune icons are copyrighted to Riot and its respective employees, I do not own any part of the said artwork other than the layout of the cards. This tarot deck may be copied, printed, edited or redistributed for educational or non-commercial reasons. Renting, selling or using this tarot deck for commercial reasons violates any of the aforementioned stated artwork's copyright, and will be subjected to Riot's discretion. Oh, and mention yours truly, Mineko Charat Lucky, when someone asks who made it. This is pretty much a small project I've been working on. Ever since the Lissandra patch, I found out that all the pieces (Major Arcana) are in place, and can be finally implemented into a Tarot deck. Champions that have already represented an Arcana will not repeat again on another, just so to maintain variety. Alright, time to show and explain what, how, and why the champions represent the various Arcana. This will be ridiculously long though, so bear with me. ;Main Choice : "Yep, that tasted purple!" - Lulu fits a lot of descriptions of a Fool, she may not be stupid, but her way of thought is different even for yordle standards, let alone humans. She thinks outside of the box. She learns faerie magic purely because of her desires. She may be a bit lunatic. She appreciates Nature, and the beauty itself. A Fool's journey, ever since meeting . With her absoulte lack of common sense, she is oblivious to other people's thoughts and is unable to fit with other yordles properly. ;Alternative Choice : "A new journey begins." - Wukong is a solid contender as well. Born from stone, he's pathless, aiming around endlessly. Until he met Master Yi, and from then on, a new journey begins, to fight skilled warriors. ;Main Choice : "For my next trick, I'll make your life bar disappear." - Self explanatory. ;Alternative Choice : "Light mage? I'm just an ordinary mage." - Self explanatory. ;Main Choice : "By force of will!" - Karma represents the presence of the divine. Strives to have peace, but will resort to power if required. ;Alternative Choice : "We're all tied to the ocean." - The High Priestess also represents the sea. It is calm, yet violent as well. Nami's job is basically a "priestess" too. ;Main Choice : "United, we are stronger." - Married to Tryndamere. She wishes for prosperity and abundance, representing the Empress. ;Alternative Choice : "My true beauty is beneath the skin." - Queen of the Shadow Isles. Desires for more power from the Spider God. Themes of power, beauty, and satisfaction exists in Elise as well. ;Main Choice : "The power... is undeniable." - Married to Ashe. Symbolizes Fathering, Authority, Power, Leadership, and Experience. ;Alternative Choice : "My destination is absolute." - Symbolizes Authority, Power, Command, Structure, Egocentrism, Rigidity, Leadership, and Experience. : "The way is always the same." - Knowledge, Discipline, Maturity, Formality, and Respect. Fits Zilean. : "Charmed, I'm sure." - (and ) There's only one pair of couples that is featured together in a splash, so this is perfect. ;Main Choice : "Send me to battle." - Hecarim fits this perfectly, he's a horse, and his symmetrical design fits the Chariot's theme of "split in half". ;Alternative Choice : "Fate has made its choice." - Chariot also features wings on the rider. Xin Zhao also fits this, in a sense. : "The scoundrels will pay!" - ! ;Main Choice : "Master yourself, master the enemy." - A monk living secludedly, hardships in Ionia (self-immolation) trains alone for self-enlightenment. ;Alternative Choice : "I think I might know a relative of yours. No hair... sagging flesh... always going on about brains. Ring any bells?" - Lives alone in the Shadow Isles in seclusion. Will someday make himself known to all as Yorick Mori. : "Fortune doesn't favor fools." - Fortune, Ship Wheel, ring any bells? Wheel of Fortune indeed. ;Main Choice : "There is no strength in servitude." - Strength always feature a (usually strong) woman and a beast. Sejuani fits this perfectly. In fact she defines Strength. ;Alternative Choice : "They are nothing before me." - Same as Sejuani. : "Just a little bit closer." - Only Shaco's splashes have him upside down. : "I'll put you... in my book!" - Grim Reaper. ;Main Choice : "Shall we resolve this dissonance?" - In-between Death and the Devil, Temperance signifies Harmony, Balance, Health, Well-being, Recovery, and Healing. ;Alternative Choice : "Balance in all things." - Balance, nuff said. The splash art is peaceful as well. ;Main Choice : "I prepare for what waits beyond. Shall I show you?" - A powerful being from Hell. ;Alternative Choice : "Not all angels are good." - A Fallen Angel. ;Main Choice : "Succumb! It's inevitable." - She's tall (and I mean really tall) slender as a Tower, don't you think? Besides, the Tower is never a good sign, meeting her always spells doom (all the lore involving the Ice Witch never ends well) ;Alternative Choice : "I will be free." - Another strong contender. Should the day he escapes from his sarchophagus come, Runeterra is doomed. And he's tall like a tower, too. : "Stars, hear me!" - Stars. : "Chosen of the Moon." - Moon. : "Chosen of the Sun." - Sun. : "Your time has come." - Judgement (I mean really, is there anyone else that can fit Star, Moon, Sun and Judgement? Don't blame me for giving extremely short answers) ;Main Choice : "Do not deny your instincts, summoner." - The world signifies completion, and is represented by 4 things - Man, Beast, Bird and Fish. Udyr here has Bear, Tiger, Phoenix, and Turtle, which covered all four of the symbols. The four complete him. ;Alternative Choice : "Ah, the taste of the Earth is just marvelous. Life is just wonderful." - Cho'Gath ate the World. The destruction of the world is completed. Time for more tea and shortbread. Summary So, what do ya think? Do you like the design? Do you think there are better champions to fit the various Arcanas? Would like to hear some feedback and improve on the design, layout or so. Special Mention Check out CombatCube's version right here. it's cleaner than mine (well, because it's directly from champion screens, heheh) Category:Blog posts